USA: New Challenges for Rukawa
by demi-devil-writer
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Rukawa goes to U.S.A as the Number one Japanese player. He is a nothing, though, when he gets there. He will now have to work for his fame...
1. Flashback: Shoyo

Note: demi-devil-writer(me) am actually demiwriter. Because of some technical problems, I had to start a new account. Sorry for any inconvenience! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in any way...or do I? BWAAHAHAHAHAHA............

**U.S.A: New Challenges for Rukawa**

"Pork or Fish, sir?" asked the airplane waiter.

Rukawa then simply stated," Pork."

The waitress looked at him oddly before moving on to the next guy.

Rukawa sighed. He was heading to U.S.A in a really boring twelve hour ride trying fulfill his dream of being the world's number one basketball player but right now, he was only the Japan's number one. Yes, Japan #1. He smiled as he thought back...

Flashback

After his first year in Shohoku, Rukawa had practiced all he can to improve his game.

Then, during his second year, he had completely dominated all the games he had play in, with some help by Miyagi and Mitsui, averaging 35 points, 6 assists, 7 rebounds, and 3 blocks each game.

They had completely dominated their division. Then, during their playoff matches with Shoyo, Ryonan, and Kainan, Sakuragi's back had fully recovered and he could play basketball.

Though Rukawa didn't show it, he was secretly very glad that Sakuragi had come back.

Even though they were a pretty good team without Sakuragi, Rukawa was pretty sure if they played Ryonan with Sendoh and Fukuda, or Kainan with Jin and Kyota, that there would be a fifty percent that they would lose.

This was because Shohoku's lack of a real center and a rebounding player really damaged them.

Shohoku's starting five was pretty good, in Rukawa's opinion, with Miyagi, Mitsui, and himself acting as the leading scorers.

The other two players were both first years:

Takarashu Nane:

194 cm.

84 kg.

Position: Center

Profile: An okay player with okay skills. He is inexperienced and his rebounding is weak though.

Kashda Kukatsu:

179 cm.

65 kg.

Position: Small forward

Profile: A very reliable defensive player, always willing to share the ball.

These five, along with other seniors like Yasuda, beat all those weak teams easily, but they hadn't yet met any team that was strong.

Now, with Sakuragi back, they had a center (a slightly small one) and a rebounding monster.

In their first match with Shoyo, who without their best players Hanagata and Fujima, had sunk a lot of ground, but they still put up a challenge:

With two minutes left, the score was Shoyo: 56 Shohoku: 62. Shoyo's small forward, a first year guy, attempted a jump shot from the free throw line. The shot looked good, but it bounded out. Sakuragi snatched up the rebound and threw it over toward Miyagi.

Miyagi then whizzed through all of Shoyo's players, and scored on an uncontested lay-up.

Shoyo inbounded, and their point guard threw a pass to their to an open second-year, who drained a long three point shot.

64-59

Sakuragi passed to Miyagi, who spun around one of Shoyo's players. Ayako then yelled, "Nice Job, Ryota!!!!"

"Ayako-chan" Miyagi purred.

"Watch out!!" yelled Mitsui.

Miyagi, on instinct, dribbled the ball behind his back...and had the ball taken from his hands by Shoyo's quick third year point guard.

The guy then went on a two on nothing break, and passed the ball to a tall center, who slammed the ball down the throat of the net.

"Fuck!" Miyagi cursed.

64-61 with 1:25 left.

With him being captain and all, Miyagi knew he should slow down his fast pace and run out the shot as long as he could.

He then walked slowly up the court, yelling, "Slow it down guys!!" He didn't notice a sly figure run behind him and pick his pocket.

Personally, Miyagi seethed at himself for being such an idiot but he would make up for that mistake. He ran as hard as he could to catch up to the Shoyo point guard but he saw a black blur run past him. The Shoyo guard was relaxed, thinking he would score two points, until Rukawa Kaede picked his pocket.

"JAPAN #1" he though as he faked out a Shoyo player, spun around another, and gave the ball to Mitsui who passed it back to him. Rukawa then took to the air, with a one-handed dunk.

66:61 with a minute left.

Shoyo then put on quite a run in the last 45 seconds, going on a 7-0 run. With exactly fifteen seconds left, Rukawa drove in; drawing five players, then threw it out to Mitsui, who drained a three-pointer. With one second on the clock, Shoyo attempted a hard jump shot, which got easily blocked by Sakuragi.

Final Score: 69-68 Shohoku wins.

End Flashback

Rukawa smiled. That game was pretty sweet, but it was nothing compared to the Ryonan game.........

End Chapter 1.

Demi: I know I know it's not really about U.S.A. right now but it'll get to it. Don't worry. Bring on the Reviews!!!


	2. Flashback: Ryonan

****

**Chapter 2:**

The Ryonan game was very interesting, even more interesting than the Shoyo game.

The game had started and as both teams each scored back and forth, back and forth, but soon, using Rukawa's explosiveness, Shohoku started little by little pulling away.

Sendoh was amazed at how much Rukawa had improved. He was an absolute monster, scoring from jump shots, fadeaways, dunks, layups, 3-pointers, and even floaters.

His passing was the same, with behind-the-back passes and no-look passes.

Sendoh, acting as team captain, really didn't want his team to miss the IH tournaments two years in a row. He started playing his best, with Shohoku leading 39:33 at the start of the second half.

"Hey Sendoh, seems like I'll be going to U.S.A this year huh?" Rukawa whispered to Sendoh during the jump ball.

Sendoh personally thought he would, but just said, "You wish." As the second half started, both star players of their teams readied themselves to defeat each other.

The jump ball was easily won Sakuragi, who tapped it out to Kashda, who gave it to the point guard, Miyagi.

He then dribbled it up to the three-point line, where he stopped and looked for someone to pass to. He found Kashda then Miyagi ran towards the net, then suddenly stepped back to the free throw line.

Kashda, knowing what Miyagi would do, gave the ball back to an open Miyagi. Miyagi then drained a jumper.

"His shot has improved." Sendoh thought.

Fukuda inbounded to Uekusa, the third year point guard. Uekusa decided to speed up the pace a little bit, and sped through the court and threw the ball to Sendoh.

Sendoh drove to the basket then suddenly throwing a pass across to Fukuda, who layed the ball in.

It went on like this for the next sixteen minutes, back and forth, back and forth. But gradually, point-by-point, Ryonan tied up with Shohoku with four minutes left. 73:73.

Sendoh and Rukawa had each the same stats: 42 points, 6 assists, and 8 rebounds. They had gone neck to neck on most of their team's possessions.

Shohoku called a timeout with four minutes left. Anzai-sensei, decided to use Sakuragi as the temporary weapon.

Sakuragi then started slapping Anzai-Sensei's double chin and pounding his huge belly. "That's the first time you said something sensible, old man! Using this Tensai instead of that stupid kitsune will be the best thing you've ever done!"

"Do'aho."

Ayako then pounded them both on their heads with her paper fan.

As both teams took the floor, Rukawa had one thing on his mind.

"Defeat Sendoh and become Japan Number one!"

The game started again, with Shohoku with possession. Miyagi posted up Sakuragi, who was guarded by a second year center.

Sakuragi turned and faced the basket, started to dribble left, but suddenly turned right and shot. The jump shot swished through the net cleanly. 75-73.

Ryonan's possession was directed to Sendoh. Sendoh stutter stepped, and drove in.

He then threw a cross-court pass to Koshino, who was behind the three-point line.

Koshino shot, and the ball bounced once on the rim and went in.

"Nice job!!" Sendoh yelled to Koshino.

The ball was given to Sakuragi, but this time, Fukuda guarded him.

"You again." muttered Sakuragi.

"Yes, and I'm gonna win this time." Fukuda replied.

"Watch this Tensai score!!" Sakuragi yelled as backed up, bit by bit, and then tried to spin around Fukuda, but the senior Ryonan player kept his ground and stayed between Sakuragi and the basket.

"Damnit!! His friggin' defense has improved." Sakuragi thought. This time, he tried to use his quickness and speed by Fukuda but he still stayed on him. Sakuragi threw up a clumsy shot in frustration, and it bounced off back rim.

The ball bounced out to Uekusa, who ran off with Koshino and Sendoh, with only Mitsui defending.

"Shit, two points for Ryonan." Mitsui thought, as Sendoh swooped upon him before passing to Koshino.

Mitsui tried to draw a charge on Koshino, but Koshino scored and the referee called a blocking foul on Mitsui.

Koshino laughed and said, "BOOYA!!" Even though the comment wasn't directed at Mitsui, who Koshino respected, but Mitsui still took it as an insult to himself.

"Bastard..." he thought.

Koshino missed the free throw, and the rebound was taken by Mitsui.

Mitsui held on, and gave it to Kashda. Kashda, though inexperienced, was a very calm and smart player.

He saw the determined eyes of Mitsui, and gave the ball to him.

Mitsui, as he caught the ball, immediately drove by Koshino and dunked the ball with a sort of ferocity (YES HE DUNKED IT!!).

Wordlessly, Anzai-sensei gave him a huge thumbs up. Mitsui responded by showing his muscles.

Koshino took this as a challenge and called at Uekusa, "Hey Uekusa, give me the ball, ok?" Uekusa nodded as a response.

"This will be an interesting matchup..." Anzai-Sensei thought, chuckling while drinking tea.

**Demi: Well, in my opinion, this chapters way better than the first one. Give some reviews plz!! Don't worry though, there won't be too many flashback chapters.**

**(Note: I'm concentrating on Mitsui now!!)**


	3. Flashback: Ryonan Part 2

Reviews:

KoinoTenshi: The reason Rukawa is happy will be described during the next chapter. But right now, in these flashbacks, he's still the cold person he was. Thanks for the advice!!

Syyyyys: The U.S.A. parts will be coming soon, so don't worry!!

**Chapter 3:**

Uekusa walked up the court and gave the ball to Koshino, as promised. Koshino then faced up Mitsui, and suddenly shot.

Mitsui, taken in surprise, turned and looked as the shot went in the net. 77:80 for Ryonan.

"MICCHI! YOU BASTARD!" Sakuragi yelled.

"YOU GODDAMN DO' AHO!" Mitsui replied, while running up the court.

"You copycat Mitsui do' aho, I am the true do' aho talker. " thought Rukawa as he too ran up the court.

Miyagi again gave the ball to Mitsui, who casually turned his back to Koshino, his defender. He drove in to the basket, and on the corner of his eye saw Fukuda leave Sakuragi open to defend against him.

Mitsui then faked the shot, and threw it in to Sakuragi, now fifteen feet away from the basket. Sakuragi then executed a perfect jump shot, which swished the net cleanly.

"Stupid Kitsune!!! Seems like I'm the better player!! Bwahahah-"Rukawa ended Sakuragi's speech by kicking him in the ass.

"Bastard fox!" Sakuragi fumed while he got up and kicked him back.

"Get back on defense, you two!!" Miyagi yelled on the other side of the court. Two seconds later Koshino scored on a 5 on 3 break. 79:82 with two minutes left.

Shohoku responded again by Kashda throwing an overhead pass to an open Rukawa and Sakuragi, who both stayed near the Ryonan basket when Miyagi yelled.

The pass was right in the middle of both of them, and both pushed each other out of the way to get the ball. As a result, the ball tipped both of their fingers and went out of bounds.

"Do'aho." Rukawa stared at Sakuragi.

"Shut up, fox!"

"Oh shit, we're in a bad situation. Down by three, Ryonan possession, with a minute and fifty seconds left." Miyagi thought.

"C'mon guys we can't let them score!!"

This time, everyone got back on defense. Sendoh was handling the ball, and suddenly he rushed in, and rose up, trying to dunk the ball. Rukawa, who had gotten beat by Sendoh, ran after him and fouled him hard.

Rukawa noticed Sendoh's expression, which was completely serious, unlike the normal goofy face he had on.

Sendoh put in the two free throws, making the score 79:84 with a minute left. Rukawa responded by jacking up a three pointer, which hit the bottom of the net. 82:84.

This time Sendoh gave the ball to Fukuda, who posted up against Sakuragi. Fukuda drove in and tried to lay it in but got blocked from behind by Sakuragi.

"Tensai!!!" Sakuragi yelled while he gave the ball to Miyagi, who threw it over to a really open Mitsui.

He took his time, as let the ball go smoothly...SWISH! It hit clean net. Shohoku finally took the lead 85:84 with forty-five seconds left.

Sendoh took the ball, and raced up the court, and layed it in easily.

85:86. Forty seconds left.

Miyagi ran up the court, and gave the ball to the most reliable person to score, Rukawa. Rukawa against Sendoh.

Rukawa used his eyes, and thrust his eyes upwards as if he was shooting, then drove in, and suddenly pulled back again and shot. It went in.

Miyagi, Kashda and Mitsui went and high-fived him, while Sakuragi looked sullenly on.

"Show-off fox." He thought.

Again, Sendoh tried to run up the court but was stopped by a determined Rukawa.

Sendoh tried to fake his way through, but he got stolen from and Rukawa raced in and dunked it with no one defending. Shohoku now lead by three with fifteen seconds left.

Ryonan inbounded, but Shohoku's determined defense ran off most of the time, and when Sendoh threw up a three from almost the center, he had two hands in his face and missed it badly.

Final Score: 89:86.

After the game:

Sendoh approached Rukawa after the game, and said, "Hey Rukawa, you've improved a lot this year."

Rukawa just nodded. Sendoh continued, "I seriously think you're going to beat Eiji Sawakita this year."

"Do'aho, it's Sawakita Eiji!" Rukawa thought. He just nodded again, glared at Sendoh one last time and left.

"Typical." Sendoh thought as he too walked away.

* * *

Shohoku ended up first in Kanagawa, beating Jin and Kainan easily, who even with Kiyota and Jin, were no match for the hot Shohoku team.

Second place was Ryonan, with two wins and one loss.

Rukawa also remembered how he had become best friends with Sakuragi before the IH tournaments...

**End Chapter 3.**

**demi: The next chapter will explain about Sakuragi and Rukawa, so it'll be a little drama instaead of action and adventure! Review plz!**


	4. Friends

Note: This chapter will explain about Sakuragi and Rukawa and it'll also describe about why Rukawa is so happy. But note that this story is NON-YAOI!!

**Chapter 4:**

Before the start of the IH tournaments, Sakuragi and Rukawa finally realized childish fights and grudges were just getting in the way of the team, and resolved to not be best friends, but just be friends.

"Well, not actually friends, but at least they didn't insult or kick each now." Mitsui thought as he watched the two of them.

The other reasons for this sudden change was that Sakuragi had saw Rukawa's personal life.

Rukawa is an orphan, just like him, and he has no family except for some uncles and aunts. Sakuragi had seen this at the student profiles in the principal's office (The reason he got in was because he was got in a big fight).

Sakuragi had seen how much Rukawa was like him, and actually felt some pity for him.

Finally, after the Kainan match, Sakuragi had approached him, and called a truce. Rukawa had looked at him questioningly, but accepted.

For the next few days, they got along okay, and during scrimmages they actually passed to each other and talk in a friendly manner.

Eventually, Sakuragi noticed that Rukawa had pretty much no friends, and that he had his only company with the Shohoku basketball team.

Again, Sakuragi felt a wave of pity for Rukawa, and finally he tried to ask Rukawa if he wanted to go to the arcade, or go eat at Danny's.

Surprisingly, Rukawa said yes and they spent happy times together, with the Sakuragi Army. After practice, the six teens went to the arcade and played until six, when they ate as Danny's.

Rukawa had gradually, over the days, opened up, and he seemed much more carefree with having some friends.

Miyagi looked over at the two, Rukawa and Sakuragi. He knew their sudden friendship would help Shohoku very much, and he was glad that they had put their differences aside and become friends.

Apparently, Rukawa was laughing at something Sakuragi had said, and Miyagi could tell Rukawa was content and satisfied, with friends to help and support him. He trusted them.

Rukawa, with newfound friendship and happiness, had also improved his game much better by trusting his teammates, and constantly acting as an assist man, averaging 9 assist in the Inter-High tournaments.

In the IH tournaments, the first two rounds were uneventful, with Shohoku pulling out easy wins, but at the third round they met Toyotama.

With only the 183 cm third year point guard as a scorer, Shohoku beat them, but not as badly as the first and second rounds.

Rukawa and Sakuragi each improved a lot during the IH tournament games. Anzai-Sensei liked what he saw in them. Sakuragi had matured a lot, and now was pounding Anzai-Sensei's belly and slapping his double chin less and less now. (Huge relief in Anzai-Sensei's part)

Both player's passing ability improved dramatically, and now, Sakuragi, who before was a two-dimensional player, was now a three-dimensional one. Rukawa had trained as hard as he could, and now he was the complete player.

Ryonan, surprisingly, were in their division's finals, facing...Sawakita Eiji and Sannoh. Rukawa himself went over the court to see his two best rivals battle it out.

The match was close, but eventually, Sannoh won, 65:62. Rukawa was sure if Ryonan had faced the Sannoh team Shohoku beat last year, they would've lost for sure.

Sendoh and Sawakita Eiji had gone head to head, but like Rukawa last year, Sawakita was out playing Sendoh.

Sendoh was trying his hardest, Rukawa could tell, but he was still losing. Rukawa from the stands looked on and smirked at Sendoh's frustrated face.

When the game ended, the Japan's Inter-High tournament finals were decided, and it was Sannoh high against Shohoku high.

**End Chapter 4.**

**demi: Now you know why Rukawa's happy instead of being cold. Review please.**

**Note: My account has been locked for a week, so I'll update around Sept.7. Sorry for the late update!!**


	5. Japan Number one

Demi: This chapter will talk about the Sannoh match!!

**Chapter 5:**

Five days later, 4:47 pm.:

Sakuragi looked over at the scoreboard. It read, "Sannoh: 89, Shohoku 93, 4:57 left in the second half."

It was Sannoh's possession, and once again directed to Sawakita Eiji. Eiji was really getting pissed. He was in the same situation as Rukawa last year.

Rukawa was outclassing Eiji every way. As Shohoku's ace, he had played through the whole game so far, and even though he was absolutely exhausted, he still gave it all...to achieve his dream.

"Japan #1!!!!!" He thought as he picked Eiji's pocket, then raced up, and made a huge windmill dunk.

"Yeah!!!" the Shohoku bench yelled. The other four Shohoku players on the court went over and mobbed him while the Rukawa Brigade yelled out,

"W-E-L-O-V-E-R-U-K-A-W-A!! What does that spell??!! WE LOVE RUKAWA!!!" This cheer made everyone sweat drop. Meanwhile, Haruko was swaying in a dreamy way, whispering, "Rukawa-kun..." Even the Sakuragi Army was quite impressed.

Sakuragi, even though he still liked Haruko, was ok with Rukawa making her swoon, but he was still a little jealous.

"Ah shit." Sawakita Eiji thought as he took the ball and immediately had Rukawa guarding him, with his cold serious eyes staring back at Eiji.

Eiji immediately gave the ball to his senior teammate, who was matched up against Mitsui.

The shooting guard slammed into Mitsui in frustration, and the referee called a charging foul on him.

"Nice Micchi!!!" Sakuragi said, slamming his back.

After this though, Shohoku suddenly went cold, letting Sannoh go on 8-0 run, making the score 97:95, with a minute left. Even Rukawa was missing his shots.

Anzai-Sensei called Shohoku's last timeout with Sannoh in possession of the ball.

"Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun, you two are responsible for guarding Sawakita. Make sure you don't let him break past you." Rukawa and Sakuragi nodded.

"Whatever it takes, do NOT let them score. Foul them if you need. During offense, I want Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun to be in charge. Miyagi-kun, be sure to get them the ball."

Anzai-Sensei ended his speech with a question, "Remember what I told you?"

Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, and Kashda yelled out, "WE ARE STRONG!!!"

As they took to the court, Sawakita inbounded, and had the ball given back to him. He found Sakuragi and Rukawa guarding him as tight as possible.

"Shit!!!" he thought as he pivoted around, trying to find an opening. While he was doing this, Miyagi picked his pocket, and ran with Sakuragi and Rukawa, against Eiji and another player.

"Rukawa!!" Miyagi gave the ball to him. Rukawa looked around. Sakuragi paused, making his defender relax for a second, then burst forward, and Rukawa lobbed it up.

"TENSAI DUNK!!!" Sakuragi yelled as he got the ball in midair, twisted around, and made a reverse alley-oop.

They high-fived and got back on defense quickly with thirty seconds left. Eiji took up the defense, and this time, burst forward, not waiting for the two-second years to set their feet. He went right, and shot a fadeaway.

"I will become Japan NUMBER ONE!!!" Rukawa shouted in his mind as he went up, and rejected Eiji.

Sakuragi took the ball, and raced in alone, as he took his time and layed it in. He looked over at the scoreboard. 97-99 Shohoku leading, with ten seconds left.

Sawakita took the ball whizzed through everyone except Rukawa and Sakuragi, stutter-stepped a lot of times, and went through them, preparing to lay it in.

"Fuck you." He heard two voices whisper in unison. He felt two hands close on the ball with a second left, and he knew then it was over.

Rukawa and Sakuragi both swept the ball out of Eiji's hands, and the final whistle rang throughout the gym.

"WE WON!!!" Everyone cheering for Shohoku burst in tears of happiness. Shohoku had become Japan's Number one high school team. Rukawa had gotten 44 points, 12 rebounds, 14 assists, 5 blocks, and a nice 7 steals.

He earned his title. "Japan #1, Rukawa Kaede."

**End Chapter 5.**

**demi: How was it? REVIEW PLZ!!!**


	6. The first look of USA

demi: Don't worry, the first half of this chapter will talk about flashbacks, then it's on to U.S.A.!!

THIS FIC IS NON-YAOI!!

**Chapter 6:**

"Bye, man!" Sakuragi said, as he gave a small hug to Rukawa. They were in the airport, with the whole team gathered around Rukawa.

Even Akagi and Kogure had come from College to make a farewell to Rukawa. "Bye Rukawa!" the members of the Sakuragi army said.

After Shohoku's win, Rukawa had finally decided to go to U.S.A.. Even Anzai-Sensei had agreed, thinking that Rukawa had already become Japan's #1 high school basketball player.

Ayako hugged him, with Miyagi looking jealously on. "I wish she would hug me like that..." He thought, pouting.

"See you later, man." Mitsui said, while Miyagi also said a goodbye.

"I think it's time to go now..." Rukawa said, as an announcement rang out through the japanese airport.

Anzai-Sensei pulled Rukawa apart from the group, and whispered, "Rukawa-kun, I think our Sakuragi-kun will come after you after his third year." He paused to chuckle.

"And I hope you will continue to improve your skills. The players in America are much much better than Japan's. " "I will, Sensei."

"Good, and farewell. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." Rukawa's body quivered with emotion, and he gave the fat man a bear hug. "Thank you for all you've done for me, Sensei."

As Rukawa headed into the door to the airplane, all the people yelled farewells, while one shout stood over all.

"I'm coming to U.S.A. too, Rukawa!!!!!!!!" Sakuragi yelled. Rukawa smiled, because he knew that he would.

**End Flashbacks**

As Rukawa sat and relaxed in his seat, his stomach started to churn nervously. He finally realized what he was doing.

"I'm leaving my friends, and all the people I know are not here, and I'm going to a foreign place, where there's nobody I know..." he thought.

He took out his backpack, where he took out his english workbook. Though the airplane was lurching every then and there, he still looked through all the book, and made sounds in his head.

In Japan, he had taken english lessons for the last few months, and even though his english wasn't perfect, it was okay.

As he recieved his meal, consisting of pork and rice, a small salad, a small bun with butter, and a desert of strawberry mouse cake, he thought of how Sakuragi and others were doing.

"God, I miss them already..." he sighed.

He called for some root beer, and as he drank it all in two gulps and called for a refill, he was watching t.v., while listening to his own music.

Finally, he drifted to sleep and he was awakened by an announcement, "Our plane has safely arrived at Ohio Airport. We hope you had a nice ride."

He yawned, picked up his backpack, and walked out the plane. He then headed over to check-in, then got his two huge suitcases.

With his backpack strapped on his shoulders, and both hands draggin his suitcases, he went out of the airport and took his first look of America.

**End Chapter 5**

**demi: Review plz!!**


	7. Life

Reviews:

Emberlion:  
Thanks for all the advice, and my characters will be popping up around the next few chaps, as well as this one. Oh, and one more thing. Please continue with your "No Regrets" fanfic. I'm quite anxious to read a new chap!!

**Chapter 7:**

Rukawa looked around his surroundings. Beautiful, tall trees littered the grounds, filling the air with a sweet, fresh air. The airport he just came out of was a magnificent thing, looking very luxurious.

Rukawa could also see distant views of airplanes, taking off everywhere. He saw people of different cultures call taxies everywhere, and he smiled. He called a blue taxi.

As the taxi driver saw Rukawa was lugging luggage, he immediately came out of the car, and helped him carry his suitcases to the trunk.

"Thanks." Rukawa said fluently in english. The white taxi driver looked at him in surprise, and when they were done, Rukawa took a seat as he peered around the car.

The taxi driver came in, and started the car. "Where to?" Rukawa looked through his backpack, and pulled out a notebook. "Let's see..." he said as he flipped through the pages.

"Umm...1437 Dewsbury Drive, Ohio." The taxi driver nodded, and he started driving. "It's going to be a long ride, mind you." the taxi driver said.

Rukawa nodded, and turned his head to look at scenery outside of the window. "Quite beautiful, huh?" the driver said. "Yeah." Rukawa said, his eyes still focused outside.

"Are you Japanese?" "Yes." They continued to talk for a while, and gradually Rukawa opened up, finding this white taxi driver very trustworthy and easy to talk to.

"My name's Jack." the driver introduced himself. "Rukawa Kaede." Rukawa said. They talked, and Rukawa told Jack all about himself, while Jack related stories about himself too while driving.

"We're here." Jack said as he pulled the car in. Rukawa stared at his rented house. It was small, but looked quite warm and homely on the outside. The walls were pink, there was space for one car in the garage, and the lawn was beautifully polished, grass neatly trimmed. All in all, Rukawa could tell this was a very peaceful house.

"Bye, man! Oh yeah, here!" Jack tossed a slip of paper to Rukawa. He caught it, and unrolled it to find a phone number. "I'm your friend now." Jack said as he went into the car and drove off. Rukawa smiled, as he felt he already had a successful life in U.S.A. already.

Rukawa got the keys to the house in his backpack, and opened the door. He then went upstairs, and looked through the rooms. There were 3 bedrooms. A guest one, one with Rukawa's king size bed, and one that looked like it could be a child's room.

Rukawa took the one with his bed already in it. He put his backpack down, as well as his suitcases and started unpacking.

* * *

The next day, Rukawa was done packing, his house was modified the way he liked it. Now he decided to make his lawn the way he liked it. 

He knew he normally didn't do these chores, but he felt like he wanted a break from sports and sweating. He mowed the lawn, watered it, then planted some flowers in the front of the house.

He stepped back to study his work. "Done for this." he thought. "What should I do next?" he pondered. Finally he came up with going grocery shopping.

He looked through his map of Ohio, U.S.A., and saw that his house was just beside a small supermarket by the name of "Superstore". He brought his wallet, and walked to Superstore.

He looked through the sections, buying cereal, milk, some candy and snacks, a new basketball, some clothing, popsicles, bread, new basketball shoes, and video games. He also bought a basket, to put in his backyard. He looked contentedly at his shopping cart.

As he headed home carrying a lot of bags, he suddenly felt very tired.

He placed all the things he bought into their respective places, and collapsed on the couch and slept.

When he woke up it was 6 pm. He ordered pizza delivery, and when he was finished, he sat on the couch and watched television. "This is da life..." he thought, eating pizza and drinking pepsi.

He suddenly sprang up, realizing he hadn't played basketball or practiced in three days. He setup his basket in the backyard, took out his new basketball, and started to practice.

Three pointers, layups, jump shots, and dunks. Rukawa played until midnight. He stopped, and collapsed on the cement floor. He drifted off to sleep...

**End Chapter 7**

**demi: This is just a "life" chapter, taking a break from basketball and all. Please Review!!!**


	8. Letters and a Girl

demi: Thx for any1 who took the time to review and give advice, and plz continue reviewing !!

**Chapter 8:**

An alarm clock rang, waking Rukawa from a dreamless and good sleep. It had been two weeks since he had arrived at America, the daily routine being Basketball, eat, basketball, eat, watch T.V., eat, basketball, sleep.

Rukawa woke up groggily, dressed, and ate breakfast. After that, he went over to the mailbox, and found two letters. One letter told him that he had been accepted at Ohio University.

Ohio University was the local University, and was also famous for its basketball team. Rukawa had applied there hoping to continue his luxurious basketball career.

Rukawa started to grin. He looked over the second letter.

His eyes widened. It was from Sakuragi Hanamachi of Japan:

_Hey Rukawa! How you doing in America? The basketball season has just ended, and Shohoku has just won their second championship in two years. Guess who got the MVP award and the title of Japan #1? This tensai, of course! Nyahahaha!!! I'm Japan #1, and I'm coming to Ohio too in a few weeks. Nyahahaha!!!_

_P.S.: Me and Haruko-Chan have come together! Gori and her parents have allowed her to come with me!!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Hanamachi_

Rukawa smiled. He knew this was going to happen when he left, and he felt pride that Shohoku had won again, proving it wasn't a fluke last year. He felt new determination welling up inside him, determined to beat Sakuragi.

He went out to his backyard and started shooting. Three Pointer! SWISH! Turnaround Jumper! SWISH! Floater! SWISH! He worked up a sweat as he raced in for a windmill dunk, a fadeaway, then a reverse layup.

It turned out he practiced for the rest of the day.

* * *

Rukawa gulped as he entered the classroom. Here he was in his first class, studying computers. His marks were bad, since he slept in class all day in high school, so his new ambition was to earn at least passing grades. 

As he entered the classroom, he took a look around his new classmates. He immediately noticed the girl. She was very pretty, even with casual clothes, with normal, brown hair, and a ponytail at the back. She had a small mouth, pursed in a nervous expression, while her eyes were just beatiful, partly brown and black.

She was wearing a grim and nervous face, and Rukawa was sure if she smiled, she would cause every guy in the room to stare at her.

He looked around in dread, as he realized that the only empty seat was beside the pretty girl. He walked slowly up to the seat, deposited his backpack, and sat uncomfortably, fidgeting every now and then.

Finally, the teacher came in and his first class started.

* * *

Rukawa yawned. It hadn't been long until he had fallen asleep in class. It turned out the teacher hit him in the head, and even if Rukawa threatened him, he still stood up to him.

He grumbled as he rubbed the lump on his head. "Hi!" He jumped as a voice behind him said it. He whirled around to see that it was the pretty girl. Rukawa had just found out in class that her name was Utada.

"Rukawa, is it?" she asked. Rukawa just nodded dumbly, stunned by the sight of this beatiful woman.

They continued talking until Rukawa opened up, and they soon turned out to be friends. "Here's my phone number! Bye!" Utada gave him a slip of paper, and ran off.

**End Chapter 8.**

**demi: Next chaps about when Rukawa goes to the tryouts for the basketball team, so review!!!!!!**


End file.
